Reina's Adventure
by Bandita286
Summary: This is the story of Legolas's little sister who belives she should be allowed to do the same things as her brother... this sometimes gets her into trouble... my first fan-fic please r
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One... The Beginning**

_My name is Reina. I'm almost 2,000 years old and I live in the halls of Mirkwood. I hate that my brother gets to go and fight all sorts of creatures while I have to stay home! I should be allowed to go and fight and find my own place in this world. Before he left my brother taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow; he said I'm almost as good as he is. He also taught me how to fight with knives. That combined with my elven senses; make me ready to face ANYTHING! I don't see why my father insists on holding on to me... I'm not a little child anymore! So, that is why I know what I must do._

~Later that night~

"Father, May I go for a walk in the gardens?" Reina asked.  
"It's getting late. Can it not wait till the morning?" her father responded.  
"No. I can't sleep and walking in the gardens sooths my soul."  
"I guess it couldn't hurt. Just don't be gone long."  
"Thank you. I'll try not to." Reina said, bowing as she left.

_I'll try to be home as soon as I make my own place in the world. Please forgive me for any pain this causes you!_

After arriving at the gardens she pulled her traveling cloak from its hiding place, the bow her brother gave her, and her knives. She strapped her gear on and, just before slinging the bow on her back, she studied the intricate detail of it and wished she could be with her brother on his journey. Then as quietly as possible she disappeared into the woods.

_They will search for me soon. I better move fast._

For the next hour she walked through the woods so that she may keep the trackers off her trail. She decided to climb a sturdy looking tree to the right of where she stood. Making her way from tree to tree, she moved at a fairly good speed for 5 leagues or so before she climbed down and continued on her way.

_They will have discovered that I am gone by now. It will take them hours to follow my trail and by then I will be long gone from here._

As she thinks this she walks out into the morning sun to see a stretch of land that continues on forever in front of her.

_My journey has begun!_


	2. Beyond Mirkwood

A/N: Thanks to those of you who have reviewed my story... the beginning of it is pretty bad but it does get better... thanks again... ****

**Chapter Two**

She walked for days across hills, rivers, and plains, slowly heading southwest. She did not know yet exactly where she was headed but she did know that it would be a place for adventure.

After almost a week she came over one more hill and looked out over a wide plain. She knew from the maps that lined the halls of her home that this was the land of Rohan. Thinking about these maps took her back to a memory of only a little while ago...

_The fire was burning in the great hall. She hears her father approaching from behind his weeping daughter.  
"Reina, come with me. I wish for you to see something." Her father said gently laying his hand on her shoulder. She followed him down the hall trying to dry her tears. He stopped in front of a map of Middle Earth.  
"Here. This is where your brother was headed." He said pointing to a place that didn't look too far away on the map. "It's not too far away. There is no need to despair he will return soon."  
"I do not despair for him... but for myself. While he is out traveling I am put in a cage of wood, hidden away from the outside world!" Reina cried in desperately.  
"But you won't be here forever. Your time will come and I feel that you will be one of the bravest elves of your time." Her father tried to comfort her.  
"I know... but I just can't help but feel useless at this point." she said starting to sob once more..._

Off in the distance she sees a large horde of orcs. That breaks her free of her reminiscing.

_What is this? Orcs traveling across Rohan in the day light?_

She then looks even harder and sees that even farther away a group of men on horseback are in pursuit of the orcs.

_There's a fight coming on! I'll have to run hard to get there in time to help fight!_

Running over the hills, Reina heads toward the traveling orcs as fast as her legs could carry her.

By nightfall she was still leagues away. The orcs had reached the borders of Fangorn forest.

_I can not run any longer, without a rest! The men will wait for dawn to attack... if I arrive just before dawn I can be of use. But not in this condition I must rest to be able to fight._

Lying down on the ground she rests, trying to gather her strength to keep running and for the fight.

The next thing she remembers is hearing a shriek. Leaping up and realizing that the battle had begun she started running as fast as she could force herself to go. Cursing herself for lying too long.

The sun was just rising as she came over the last hill to see the forest line of Fangorn. As she overlooked the battle field the men where now cleaning up from their victory.

_I'm too late! I'll just go help them and maybe find out where the orcs came from and what sort of errand made them run though it was day light._

Reina called a greeting down to the working men. "Greetings, Men of Rohan! Are you in need of any assistance in your work?"  
"What is your name and what business do you have in Rohan?" called a strong male voice that came from a man headed towards her.  
"My name is Reina and I dwell in the halls of Mirkwood and was traveling nearby and saw the orcs from a distance. I came to see if you needed any aid."  
"Well, in that case Reina. Thank you for your concern. My name is Eomer son of Eomund. You may indeed help us and then come and meet our king in Edoras." Eomer said motioning his soldiers help.  
"Thank you greatly for the invitation but I really can not go to Edoras with you. I must be on my way." Reina said starting to back away slowly.  
"I'm sorry but I can not let you go. You must come and make your journey known to the king before you can travel through our lands." Eomer said as two of his men came up behind Reina to block her escape.  
"You will regret this." Reina said right before being taken and put on a horse.

As soon as the men of Rohan had done their gruesome task they rode hard and fast on the way back to Edoras the Golden Hall of King Theoden.


	3. New Findings

A/N: Sorry I've been really busy and my computer hates me. I will try to get the updates more regularly.

**Chapter Three**

  
As the hours passed Reina couldn't help but think about how stupid she was when she left home...   
  
_Maybe my father was right maybe I should have stayed home for a while yet. I wonder if I have just sealed my fate by being captured so... or if I will ever look on the faced of the ones I love._   
  
"What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?" A loud voice calls from behind the company interrupting her thoughts.   
  
Without a visible sign that Reina could perceive the entire company turned and encircled the company that had called out to them. After surrounding them all the horses stopped. Reina was near the rear of the group of riders so she could not see the people they were surrounding.   
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in this land?" Eomer says from atop his horse.   
"I am called Strider" says the voice, "I came out of the North. I am hunting orcs."   
  
Eomer leaped off his horse and looked over Strider very closely before speaking. "At first I thought that you yourselves were Orcs, but now I see that it is not so. Indeed you know little of Orcs, if you go hunting them in this fashion. They were swift and well-armed, and many. You would have changed from hunters to prey, if you had ever overtaken them. But there is something strange about you Strider. That is no name for a Man that you give. And strange too is your raiment. Have you sprung out of the grass? How did you escape our sight? Are you elvish folk?"   
  
"No. One only of us is an Elf, Legolas from the Woodland Realm in distant Mirkwood. But we have passed through Lothlorien, and the gifts and favor of the Lady go with us." Strider responded.   
  
_Legolas__! I never thought I'd hear the name of my dear brother again after he left Mirkwood to go to Rivendell_!   
  
Reina could contain her excitement no longer and called out, "Legolas!" and she kicked her horse toward the front of the company. The riders not knowing what was going on let her through.   
  
"Reina? How can it be!?" Legolas gasped rushing forward and catching her as she jumped off the horse. Their embrace lasted but a few moments. Then backing away to look at her, "What are you doing here? You should be at home with father."    
  
Before she could answer Eomer's men came back from their shock and reached out and started pulling Reina back from Legolas.   
  
"Let me go!" Reina yells as she starts fighting with the men.   
"Let her go! Or I will shoot! She is my sister!" Legolas says quickly pulling an arrow and placing it in the bow ready to shoot.   
  
Surprised the men leveled their spears and pointed them at the three people that they had encircled.   
  
"Put down your weapon, Legolas." Strider said commandingly. Then turning to Eomer he said. "Please release the girl. She is the kin of Legolas. What harm could it do you have us surrounded anyway. I do not wish a fight to break out here."   
  
Eomer considered this for a moment, then motioning to his men to release Reina who ran back into Legolas' arms.   
"I am Eomer son of Eomund and am called the third Marshal of the Riddermark." Eomer introduced himself.   
  
"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. My companions are Gimli son of Gloin. And as you have already met Legolas Greenleaf and his sister," Strider said pointing to the individuals as he called out their rightful names. "Do you have and news on the orcs? For they have two of our company captive."   
"We left none alive." Eomer said hanging his head. "I am very sorry."   
"We must go and search for our friends." 

  
"Of course, take these horses. May they take you to a better end than their late masters, but do when your search comes to whatever end do return with the horses to Edoras." Eomer consented.   
"We will. Farewell." Strider said mounting the horses and the four of them rode away.   
"Farewell and may luck be with you!" Eomer called then turned and mounted his own horse then continued on his way to report to the King.


	4. Explanations

Chapter 4: Explanations   
  
They started off riding, no one saying a word. Reina was seated in front of Legolas and Gimli rode with Aragorn.    
  
After awhile of riding Legolas had to break the silence to ask. "Reina, I am overjoyed to have your company but why are you not at home, where you will be safe?"   
"I felt trapped. I couldn't just stay put. I had to find out where I belong in this big world; just as you did when you left home."

"But you could have been killed! Did you forget that I am much older than you and was sent on a mission? I did not go just to find battles or glory." Legolas said worry showing in his eyes and with every word he spoke.   
"I know... I just couldn't help myself." Reina whispered worrying that she had disappointed her brother.   
"Well... you're safe for now... so I guess its ok." Legolas said sensing her worry of failure. Then trying to lift her spirits some he said, "I'm very proud that you made it this far! And by yourself that is an accomplishment!"   
"Thank you." were her only words.   
  
They rode in silence once again as they followed the trail towards Fangorn forest. The last place that they wanted to be after hearing all the stories told about that enchanted place.   
  
_I wonder if he's really made at me or not... I hope not... I'd hate to be a disappointment to him. I also hope he doesn't choose to send me home. If he does he'll have to drag me back because I will not go!_   
  
They came to the forest line to see the pile of body parts that the men of Rohan had put together burning just in front of the trees.   
  
As they started their search their hope was slowly waning. As they searched Reina came across some pieces of rope lying on the ground a little ways from where the main battle had been fought.   
"Aragorn, you should look at this." Reina said motioning him over.   
"It looks as though our friends were able to escape from their bonds. I believe they crawled away toward the forest. They must have been able to slip through as no one was looking for such a small creature." Aragorn determined as he followed the tracks to the forest line then turning around and looking at the sun that was setting fast over the hills, "We can not go farther tonight we must wait till morning."   
  
As they made camp they made sure not to make a fire from live wood and only use what was dead and laying on the ground. They would have to go into the forest tomorrow and they did not wish to anger it before they even started searching.   
  
They made camp and set up the watch. Gimli had first watch and the rest lay down and tried to sleep. The next to be awakened was to be Legolas and then Aragorn. Reina was not to have a turn at the watch thanks to Legolas's insistence that she not be put in that position.   
  
_I love my brother deeply but why must he treat me as though I am a mere child! It sometimes frustrates me with his over protectiveness. It's nice when I actually can not do something to have him there to help but when it is something as simple as keeping a watch I should be allowed to do my part and help...._   
  
And with that she drifted off in to a much needed and restful sleep.


	5. An Old Friend

Chapter 5: An Old Friend  
  
Reina awakes to the cry of Legolas. "The horses are gone! The horses are gone!"   
  
Leaping up she sees that indeed the horses had run off. Startling the men she ran up behind then and asked. "What has happened? How have they escaped?"   
  
Turning quickly to look at her, they among the three of them were able to recount what had happened shortly before.   
  
"Gimli was at his watch when he saw an old man...."   
"Hooded and cloaked he was I saw him in she shadow of the fire..."   
"We called out to him but he disappeared and that's when I realized that the horses were missing."   
  
"Was it Saruman?" asked Reina.   
"I don't know" said Aragorn "But I think we should be moving on just incase. We must find Merry and Pippin. So there is little choice we must go into the forest." 

"Of course," They all agreed.   
  
They packed up the camp, put out the fire, and headed toward the forest to pick up the trail of the hobbits.   
  
"Reina, I have no choice but to take you with us. Don't wander off." Legolas said.   
"Yes. I'm aware of that. I will not go anywhere." Reina said in a slightly annoyed tone that she was sure even her brother could pick up on.   
  
_Yeah, I'll stay until you get on my last nerve and I decided it isn't worth staying with you. I still will fight and not even you dear brother will stop me from doing so._   
  
As they walk through the woods they come across an old man in a grey cloak.   
  
"Don't let him speak... it is surely Saruman in hiding... we can not let him overtake our minds" Legolas said fingering and arrow that was fitted nicely in his bow.   
  
They turned around weapons at the ready. Reina ran to embrace the wizard as he was reveled much to the surprise of her companions.   
  
"No! Reina! Comeback!" Legolas said trying to catch her arm.   
  
He could not stop her though. So he tried to shoot the wizard before she got to him as apparently she had lost her wits. His arrow lit fire and fell to the ground just as Reina got to the man.   
  
"Gandalf it is good to see you again!" they heard Reina call.   
  
Just as she said his name he was reveled to then and to their shock Gandalf was standing there in a white garb with a bleach white beard, but the same gentle face they had come to know and love.   
  
"Yes it is good to be back again. I have come through many dark and dangerous paths and now I return to you now at the turn of the tide. We must be off now." Gandalf said striding off to the edge of the wood.


	6. Sorcery?

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated... I didn't think that any one liked my story so I just stopped posting. Thank you to those of you who have responed and like it. I've got most of the rest of the story written but I am going to change some of it. I'll try and update again soon. Thanks again

Chapter 6: Sorcery?

As they reached the edge Gandalf gave a shrill whistle that echoed across the grass lands. They heard a soft pounding that slowly grew to a thunderous sound that filled their ears. The two horses they had thought were lost came into view being lead by a third horse. He was one of the most beautiful horses they had ever seen. A silver-gray color coat with a mane of the same. He ran like the wind with quick, smooth strides.   
  
"This is Shadowfax. He has been my friend through many dangerous times. And now we will ride to Edoras." Gandalf said stroking the horse on the back.   
  
They mounted and rode for hours till they came to the hill and on top of that hill sat Edoras where King Theoden sits and rules over the country of Rohan.   
  
They came to the hall and were stopped by the door-wardens.   
  
"No weapons are to be taken into the hall of King Theoden. You must leave them here." "Of course, put your weapons against the wall." instructed Gandalf.   
  
Aragorn reluctantly laid his sword, followed by the rest of the group.   
  
"There now may we pass?" asked Gandalf handing the guards his sword.   
"Your staff sir, I can not permit you to enter with that."   
"You would not part an old man from his walking stick would you?"   
After a moment of consideration, "I guess not... you may enter."   
  
As they walked in Reina could not help but smile...   
_They are naive. Though we do not have weapons Gandalf is still in possession of his staff. That is more powerful than any of the tools that now lean against the walls of this building._   
  
As they entered Reina noted the splendor of the grand hall as she walked in front of Gandalf. Then her eyes lay to rest on an old man sitting in the throne. She could see nothing in his eyes which greatly troubled her.   
  
"Hail, Theoden son of Thengel! I have returned. For behold! The storm comes, and now all friends should gather together, lest each singly be destroyed." Gandalf called greeting his long time friend.   
"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow? You have ever come at ill times with ill news to follow. Why do you pick now to come into my presence?" Was the king's response.   
"I name you _Lathspell_; ill news is an ill guest." Said a pale creature that was crouched beside Theoden.   
"It would be wise to hold your tongue, Grima. For when was it that you were bought by Saruman to spy on the doings in Rohan?" Gandalf said contradicting him.   
  
Gandalf raised his staff and pointed it at the king. "I release you from this spell that binds you."

"Hahaha. You can not defeat me. I rule Rohan."   
  
_Those are the words and voice of Saruman! How can they be coming from King Theoden? There must be more magic going on here than I thought at first. Maybe I should have stayed home. If this much sorcery exists here I can not imagine what it is like else where... What am I saying!!! This is the adventure I have been waiting for my whole life..... I just wish that one other elf could share this adventure with me then I would have no doubt in my mind what I must do._   
  
Gandalf then summoned all his ability and cast Saruman out of Theoden's body. Theoden slowly recovered and all present could see the change come over him as he regained his strength and control of his body.   
  
After this everything went in to a blur of rest, recovery, and discussion of what Rohan would do. Reina was not allowed to these meetings so she wandered the halls with the king's niece, Eowyn. She seemed very nice and after explaining her trip, Eowyn was very sympathetic to Reina's plight.   
  
"Just remember, Reina. If you ever need anything I'm here for you. I will be your friend to the end. I believe you could make it out there and be a big help to this world that is in such a need of people like you who are not afraid." Eowyn said comfortingly.   
"And I am your friend as well."   
  
They walked together back to the main hall where they had been called to hear the king's decision of their fate, and the fate of all the country of Rohan.


	7. Strong Feelings

Chapter 7: Strong Feelings  
  
As they entered the hall they saw the king stand to address them.  
"We will make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. The people are to take only what they need. We must travel quickly."  
"Yes, sir. We leave at once them?" Eowyn questioned.  
"Yes. Gather the people."  
  
Every man, woman, and child were taken out of the city as quickly as possible.  
  
As they walked towards the stone fortress they were attacked by the wargs, the dogs of Isenguard. Reina and Eowyn were told to lead the woman and children the rest of the way, while the men stayed to fight.  
  
After getting to Helm's Deep Eowyn and Reina waited as patiently as they could.   
"I pray Aragorn makes it back alive." Eowyn said concerned.  
"I'm sure he will. He is a great warrior." Reina comforted.  
"I care deeply for him, but I know his heart belongs to another though."  
"Yes, it does indeed. He will be a king though. You would not want to be in that position. You belong here with your people. They need you."  
"I know but I can not help but think about him often."  
"I know how you feel. One also haunts my thoughts."  
"I am sorry. I can see that it pains you to talk of this."  
"No. It has just been long since I have seen or heard from him and I am concerned just as you are."  
"I am sorry."  
  
Later that day the men arrived. There were few of them left as they then prepared for the battle that was coming. Reina and some others went to take a short rest and regain some much needed rest.


End file.
